Current network technology enables content consumption through different user devices. Content can be transferred from one device to another, for example, from a television to a desktop computer or from a mobile phone to a laptop, when the devices are within the same network. Users can direct the transfer of content between devices according to a transfer protocol. The transfer protocol, however, requires the user to specify where the content will be displayed. These and other shortcomings are identified and addressed by the present disclosure.